


A Willing Subject

by gutturalmess



Series: What If... [2]
Category: CodotVerse, DC - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Dance for Me (an Edward Nygma and Laura Cameron tag), Exhibitionism, F/M, Manipulation, Pulling their strings (an Edward Nygma tag), Snake Oil (a Jonathan Crane tag), Stars in Her Eyes (a Laura Cameron tag), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutturalmess/pseuds/gutturalmess
Summary: What If... someone didn't learn their lesson the first time?It might be a good idea to read this, first: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721172Or listen to this: https://thecodotverse.tumblr.com/post/180423188527/rogues-s01e14-the-prodigal-son-transcriptSo you have some idea of who Laura Cameron is.





	1. The Chill in Your Embrace

There was a knock at the door; Edward opened it but a crack, his expression irritated.  
“You’d better have a damn good - “  
He paused, reassessing his position and smoothing his features as he regarded the girl at his door.  
“Laura. Huh. Dare I ask how you found me?”  
Laura smiled. “You’re a famous man. And a rich one. Gotham doesn’t have much of an upper class, so the options were a bit limited.”  
After a pause, Edward decided to reply. “I suppose they are, at that.”  
“May I come in?”  
Edward looked over his shoulder. “Give me a moment. Wait here.” He closed the door; Laura waited outside, her body shaking from a potent mix of nerves and excitement as she shifted from one foot to the other. Edward reopened the door, fully this time. Now that she could properly see him, she noticed that his hair was combed off his face, and he was wearing an emerald shirt that made his eyes shine. He wasn’t smiling; in fact, he looked furious. Despite his demeanour or perhaps due to it, her heart fluttered with excitement.  
“Come,” he said, gesturing inside.  
Intense nerves and too-high heels caused her to stumble; Edward took her hand to steady her, and reflexively kissed her knuckles by way of welcome. As Edward closed the door behind her and led her down the hall by the hand; Laura dared to take in her surroundings. Everything was so grand, so elegant and glowing gold in the low light, that she felt quite out of her depth.  
“You have a beautiful home,” she said, “but that was to be expected, I think.”  
Edward gave her a tight smile. “Too kind. May I offer you something to drink? Wine, perhaps?”  
“No, thank you. I’m fine.”  
“Then I trust you won’t mind if I have some, myself.”  
“Not at all.” Laura stared at the coffee table. “Were you expecting someone?”  
“Hmm? Oh, the two glasses. No.”  
“Then why -”  
“Shush shush,” he waved a hand. “I’ve had enough interrogation for one day. Take a seat.”  
Edward indicated to the white couch; she sat, straightened her black skirt, then rested her hands in her lap. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have a lot of time - no rest for the wicked, and all that. Let’s cut to the chase,” Edward said, pouring wine into his glass and taking a seat beside her. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to Gotham to visit some friends. I figured since I was in town… I could see you.”  
“Then I suppose I must offer you kudos on your detective skills.”  
Laura smiled, flattered. “Thank you.”  
“Bribe the doorman, did you?”  
Laura looked embarrassed.“Something like that.”  
“Then I’ll need a new doorman.” Edward gave her a hard look. “This is what I would call an intrusion of my time and space.”  
Laura flushed and dropped her head. “O-oh.”  
“I invited you in because I’m a man of ceremony, but make no mistake - there has never been a welcome mat at the foot of my door.”  
“I’m sorry,” Laura gulped. “I shouldn’t have surprised you.”  
“No, you shouldn’t have. So then, to what end are you here?”  
“Well - I’ll be honest.”  
“Yes,” he said; she withered under his glare. “You will be.”  
Having no choice, Laura plunged onward. “I wanted to see you.”  
Edward rotated his hand. “And…?”  
“That’s it, really… ” she trailed off and blushed. Edward closed his eyes and sighed; he turned, took a sip of his wine and then set it down on the table. When he turned back, he had a more indulgent expression and took hold of her trembling hands.  
“I see. Someone’s been building a castle in the sky.”  
Before she could reply Edward leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers. Laura could smell his cologne, and the residual sharp tang of aftershave; his scent brought back all the memories, making her body quiver.  
“What I gave you before wasn’t enough?”  
“That’s not…”  
“This is what I get in return? Intrusion and expectation?”  
“I’m - I’m so sorry.”  
“How sorry, I wonder,” he mused, refusing to break the stare; she shrank back and averted her eyes. With one final squeeze of her hands, he let them go. Laura took a breath and met his gaze again. Edward, now smiling faintly, pushed an errant lock of hair out of her eyes and moved his other hand to run up the length of her thigh, rucking up her skirt. Laura dropped her gaze and shifted in her seat, parted her legs and made no protest; he raised an eyebrow.  
“I see... then I’m not going to ask for permission. You’ll have to tell me if you want me to stop.”  
Laura nodded eagerly as she watched Edward unbutton his first few shirt buttons. The sight of his bare skin gave her the impulse to touch; she raised her fingers to his collarbone.  
“Go ahead,” he said.  
Tentatively, she ran the tips of her fingers over his skin, face lit with freedom. Edward watched her, amused, as her hands made to skitter down but wavered; she seemed unsure what she was allowed to do next. 

Scooping up control again, Edward leaned in and squeezed her thigh.  
“Why on Earth,” he murmured, “would you wear pantyhose when you came to see me?”  
“It was cold outside.”  
“And yet - here we have a skirt. Like you remembered our last time together.”  
“You destroyed me,” she whispered. “I could never forget.”  
“And you also appear to be a couple of inches taller,” he whispered right by her ear, his lips touching the outer shell. Laura exhaled nervously, his voice raising goosebumps.  
“Perhaps you figured you would be taken against the wall, again. Or, perhaps you hoped for it to be so,” he said. “Which was it…” he kissed behind her ear. “Laura?”  
He was systematically stripping away any capacity to lie; her head tipped backward, eyes wide open and face chastened. “I h-hoped. Like hell.”  
“So here you are…” he purred, running his fingernails backward up her throat. “Simply to _see_ me. Wearing a skirt, high heels, and yet… pantyhose.”  
“Didn’t want to seem too forward,” she managed.  
Edward laughed as he stroked her face. “But forward enough to not only find me, but to knock at my door, not knowing what kind of welcome you would find.”  
Laura closed her eyes and bit her lip. “I was trying to be brave.”  
“Was this what you had planned?” Edward took a firm grip of her chin. “That at the sight of you, I would sweep you into my arms and make you a permanent installation in my bed and my life?”  
“I - I didn’t have a plan. Knocking at your door is as far as I got.”  
Edward pulled her face down to meet her eyes, tutting. “Naughty girl: that was a mistake.”  
“I wanted to see you,” she whispered. “Is that so terrible?”  
“Jury is out on that - but even one so unprepared as you must have realised there’s only one satisfactory solution to this predicament.”  
“What?”  
Edward let go of her chin and reached into his pocket to pull out a switchblade knife; he flicked it open with a smooth snick. Laura looked at the blade, and then at his unsmiling face; fear and arousal fought for possession of her features.  
“What’s that for?”  
Edward shook his head. “Such a lamentable lack of imagination.”

Edward placed the blade carefully between his teeth as he pushed both hands up her thighs to raise her skirt. She shrank into her corner of the couch, her feet rising and shoes falling to the carpet. His left hand stroked over her gusset, the right took hold of the knife. With several strategic cuts around the crotch and waistline, Edward sliced her pantyhose into ribbons. He pulled the hose from her as he dragged a finger up her panties.  
“Panties, too? There's a lesson for you.”  
“I’ll do better, next time,” she whispered.  
“See that you do. Be still,” he said. Laura took a breath and tried not to shake; Edward cut the panties at the top of each thigh, whipping them from her as one piece and waved them in front of her face.  
“Those were - “  
“Expensive? Favourites? Meant for me to see?”  
“Something like that…”  
“Whatever they were, they’re mine now.”  
Edward tucked the panties into his pocket, enjoying her shocked reaction.  
“You could have just… taken them off.”  
“Oh, no no no. You need to learn that they are completely unnecessary.” He closed the blade of the knife as she raised her eyes to meet his.  
“Are you - will you - “  
Edward kept an amused expression, deliberately uncomprehending. “Will I what?”  
Laura twisted her toes in the carpet as she struggled with the words; her voice came out small. “You know.”  
“Do I?”  
She flushed. “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”  
He smiled innocently. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Laura turned away from his gaze, embarrassed. “Will you - are you going to. Make love to me again?” The final sentence came out in a bashful rush. Edward declined to reply immediately, choosing instead to lightly massage her inner thighs with both hands; he was tantalisingly close to the beat pulsing between her legs and looked to be enjoying her inner struggle immensely.

“Oh, I don’t know. Here, we have someone forward enough to knock at my door, forward enough to think I have time for them, yet not forward enough to… come prepared,” he lingered over the words, “and not forward enough to tell me plain that they want me to fuck them. Again.” Edward lifted his head to give her an accusatory glare. “I’m disappointed in you, Laura.”  
“I’m sorry,” she said, transfixed by his harsh expression. “Please…”  
“Please what?” He taunted, digging his nails into the naked flesh of her thighs. “Please please me?”  
“Please fuck me.” She begged, leaning in to grasp at his fingers; he dodged her reach. “I need - I want you inside me again. Since the hospital, you’re all I can think about.”  
“Hmm,” Edward hummed. “That’s a little better. But you still need to be chastened for this.”  
Laura’s eyes widened; her legs quivered. “What?”  
“Ohh, that’s enough playing dumb,” Edward snapped, losing what remained of his patience. “And more than enough interrogatives.” He lunged forward, pinning her down with his body. Edward waved the sheathed knife in front of her face; she watched it move.  
“You will never arrive at my door unannounced again, do you understand?”  
Laura nodded, breathing hard.  
“Say it.”  
“I understand,” she forced out; he narrowed his eyes.  
“Whom do you understand?”  
“I understand, Edward.”  
“If I should want you, I will find you myself,” he tilted his head. “Do you understand?”  
“I understand, Edward.”  
“You want me to fuck you? You want me inside you again? Oh no, no,” he mocked. “The woman I see before me doesn’t deserve to have me inside of her again. Cowardice, brazen effrontery, inexperienced attempts at coquettishness? You'll have to do better than that.”  
With his left hand, Edward took hold of her throat. With his right, he lifted her left leg into a bend and shoved that hand, and the closed knife, between her legs.  
“I can feel this won’t take long,” he said.  
“O-oh?” Laura stammered, her brain fused into a tangled mess of fear and arousal.  
Edward slowly shook his head. “Just can’t control yourself, can you?”  
“I can’t,” she breathed, her whole body trembling. “Not around you.”  
“That’s no excuse for your behaviour. It’s high time I taught you a lesson.”  
“Yes,” Laura’s eyes glittered, expression thrilled. “Teach me.”  
“You’ll take what I give you,” he snarled, “and be satisfied.”  
Edward pushed the knife handle inside her; a cry ripped from her throat, jagged and shrill.  
“Don’t hold back this time,” he snapped. “I’m in no mood for stage fright.”  
Using his thumb, Edward kneaded her already swollen clitoris in hard, circular movements. Laura tried to moan again, but he narrowed his eyes and squeezed her airway shut. That was the final straw; her hips bucked upwards and her back with them; Edward watched her climax approach and let go of her throat to allow her to cry out, long and loud.

Edward disengaged, sat back, slipped the knife into his trouser pocket and allowed her a moment to recover; his gaze flicked over to his dark bedroom doorway. Laura sat up and made efforts to rearrange herself as Edward cast his eyes over her.  
“Oh, God,” she said, gazing at him; he reached for his wine glass. Laura leaned forward, moving a hand to touch him; he took it and gave her a cool look.  
“I know what you want to ask,” he said, “and my answer is no.”  
Edward let go of her hand, which fell along with her face. “Really?”  
“The work of the deputy mayor is never done - especially right now. You’re simply lucky I was able to fit you in as I have.”  
She framed a disappointed sigh with a smile. “Lucky is right.”  
Edward patted her shoulder absently. “Now you really must be going. Right?”  
"Yes, of course." Laura straightened her skirt as she stood, wobbling on her heels; he rose to walk her to the door. She turned to look at him as he opened the door for her.  
“Could I ask for one thing?”  
Edward gave her a polite stare. “You’re able to, but I give no guarantees.”  
“Would you kiss me?”  
"Not today," Edward shook his head once. “You’ll have to earn that particular privilege back.”  
“Okay,” Laura let out a shaky sigh. “I understand.”  
“Goodnight now, Laura.”  
“Goodnight, Edward,” her voice was barely a whisper as he closed the door with a soft click; her departing footsteps echoed down the hall. Edward locked the door and then leaned his back against it; he pushed one hand through his hair, then toasted the room with the other.  
“And I’m sure you’d just do aaaanything to get it back,” Edward crooned. “But what a pity you have nothing to give. _Prosit_ ,” he said, and drank.  
“Oh now, I wouldn’t say nothin’,” Jonathan said, walking out to join Edward; he leaned against the hall archway and gave him an appraising look.

Edward looked up from his glass. “Enjoy the show?”  
“Only could’ve been better in a ringside seat.” Jon exhaled. “Goddamn.”  
Edward chuckled, swirling the wine in his glass.  
“She only wanted to see you. That was it.”  
“The attire directly contradicted that claim,” Edward mused. “Ever hopeful, that one.”  
“Turned right ‘round and begged you to fuck her. And that payoff? Holy fuckin’ Christ. I need a cigarette. That girl’d cut her own throat for you.”  
“She would, wouldn’t she? It’s cute.” Edward took the knife from his pocket and flipped it into his palm; he walked past Jon back to the living room, and set it down on a side table. “That knife will likely rust, now. Oh well,” Edward lamented as he set down his glass and buttoned his shirt.  
"This ain’t just screwin’ - she loves you.”  
“Whatever gave you that impression?”  
“Helpless 'round you. 'S obvious.”  
“So?”  
“Even I can see it.”  
“Lordy, it’s a miracle! The blind can finally see! I’ll call the papers - we’ll get you on TV!”  
“Shut up. How d’you feel about that?”  
Edward lifted one shoulder. “It’s unfortunate.”  
“That all the reaction you got?”  
“Ughh,” he groaned. “Don’t tell me to get in touch with my feelings. I may commit seppuku with the corkscrew.”  
Jon shrugged. “Obsessions are dangerous things. She followed you here - how far will she go to get your attention again?”  
“Good point.” Edward grinned. “We’ll just have to see, won’t we? How exciting.”  
“How did you know what she wanted from you?”  
“Sexually, you mean?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh that’s easy,” he said, gesturing with one hand. “Figured it out the first time - she loves the romance, and loves being violated by the wicked man. Boring.”  
“Well, it worked for me.”  
Edward gave him a look. ”Did it now?”  
“Fuck, Ed - you gotta know that was hot as hell.”  
“I should hope so. Otherwise I would fear I were losing my touch.”  
“You know for a moment there, I didn’t think you’d go through with it.”  
“Neither did I,” Edward turned his head to look out at the city. “The imposition of it all. She came to my home. Anyone could have followed her - fuck, I could have killed her for that.”  
“So what changed your mind?”  
Edward turned back to Jon. “Sex is, first and foremost, a performance. I had two separate audiences to entertain.”  
“Three.”  
Edward gave him a puzzled look. ”Three?”  
“... Yourself?” Jon asked incredulously; enlightenment lit up Edward’s face.  
“Oh, me,” he waved a dismissive hand. “I don’t care about that. But as for the other two, I believe I acquitted myself rather well.”  
“Fuck off,” Jon snorted. “I’ve flattered you enough.”  
“Should've known not to push my luck.”

Edward balled up the remnants of her panties and hose and tossed them in the trash.  
“You looking for a new test subject, perchance?”  
Jon tilted his head. “A gift? For me?”  
Edward met his chilly stare, unblinking. “More of a donation.”  
“But why would you do that?”  
“Laura has made it quite clear that she’s mine to do with as I choose. I shouldn’t be the one having all the fun.”  
Edward turned off the taps and turned around, drying his hands.  
“You’re not gonna clean your knife, too?”  
“No… it will make for amusing forensics, next time I use it.”  
Jon snorted. “You’re serious?”  
“As a heart attack, yes,” Edward leaned forward across the kitchen island, propping his chin on one hand.  
“Too kind.”  
“Merely a professional courtesy.”  
“Guess this means I owe you one.”  
Edward tilted his head. “For…?”  
Jon spread his hands. “Letting me watch, of course.”  
Edward laughed. “Hardly a favour - I’d call it a mutually beneficial arrangement.”  
“Exhibitionist.”  
“Voyeur.”  
There was a pause as Edward walked over to the couch and sat down. Jon took a seat in a white armchair opposite and leaned forward.  
“Seriously, now. I can’t go bein’ in your debt.”  
“Alright.” Edward picked up the knife and flicked it open, regarding the blade. “ _I_ get to watch.”  
“You takin’ an interest?”  
“Put it this way - that little incident in Metropolis reminded me how delightful it is to hold the magnifying glass. Do you agree?”  
“Fuck yeah. You’ll be the one arrangin’ matters anyway.”  
“No doubt,” Edward mused. Jon sat back, dropping his boots up on the coffee table. Almost lazily, Edward leaned forward and seized one of his boots; he started to push the knife through the sole as he looked Jon in the eye.  
“Get those shit-kickers off my table.”  
Edward shoved the boots to the side and off the table.  
“Such a priss.” Jon put his feet back on the floor with a scoff, but he grinned. “Since she’s gone - that mean I get some of this wine, now?”  
“Help yourself.”  
"Sure you don't have any scotch?"  
"Just drink it, you oaf - you're lucky I didn't give you drain cleaner, instead."  
Jon took the bottle and poured some out; he smirked. “Wait - is this a Lafite-Rothschild?”  
Edward studied his nails. “I doubt it.”  
“And here you said you had expensive taste.”  
“Not in friends. You’ll just have to take what I give you.”  
“But will I be satisfied?”  
“That remains to be seen.”

“I just thought of somethin’.”  
Edward sighed and closed the knife. “Of course you did.”  
“With pipes like that, surprised I didn't hear her downstairs.” Edward furrowed his brow; Jon elucidated. “In the hospital.”  
“Ah. I wondered if you’d arrive at that point,” Edward said, finally setting the knife to one side; he relaxed into the couch, resting one ankle onto his other knee.  
“So what, didn’t you get her there?”  
“That’s your first conclusion, after what you just saw? Tsk.” Edward shook his head in disapproval. “And wipe that smirk off your face.”  
Jon leaned forward and set his glass down. “‘Fraid you’re gonna have to do that for me.”  
“I would have just told you, you know. There’s no need to goad me.”  
“Ah, more fun to goad you.”  
“It must be, since everyone does it.”  
“Quit stallin’.”  
“Fine,” Edward sighed. “The first time, her volume was weak. Inhibited. I encouraged her to go further.”  
“First time. Motherfucker. You fucked her twice?”  
“By your definition, once.”  
Jon shook his head, uncomprehending. Edward held up one hand and waggled the fingers.  
“I had to warm her up, first.”  
“Oh.” Jon blinked. “Right. And then?”  
“I gave her the option of being gagged, the second time; she accepted.”  
“Since ya wanted to show up your dad, that must’ve pissed you off.”  
“Momentarily. However, I’d planted more than enough seeds in her mind for her to think that I would be pleased by her taking it off at the right moment.” Edward ran a finger over the rim of his glass, making it sing. “Which she did. And I was.”  
“Impressive,” Jon had to concede; his face grew pensive. “Huh.”  
“You’ve got that look in your eye, again. What fresh hell are you thinking?”  
“How far you’d go… Laura, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes,” he said, resting his glass. “What do you mean, how far I’d go?”  
“To get her into a trap.” Jon smiled, revealing teeth; Edward raised an eyebrow.  
“One of yours, I assume.”  
“Naturally. If she thought you really cared about her - I bet there’s nothin’ she wouldn’t do.”  
“You want me to pretend to be in love with her?” Edward leaned forward and clapped his hands together, tips of his fingers touching his lips; Jon gave him a level stare.  
“You think you could make it convincing?”  
Edward sucked his teeth. “I’ll be honest with you - I don’t like that.”  
“After what you just did?”  
“Yeah, but…” Edward spread his hands, grasping for the words. “Sex is nothing to me; basically just flexing a muscle. Love is - something else.”  
“Sacred?”  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Edward grimaced with distaste. “But the idea of pretending to love someone seems crueler than simply pretending that you want to fuck them.”  
“Didn’t say you had to marry her. You could just be more… affectionate.”  
“Dare I ask how you think this… affection should manifest itself?”  
Jon chuckled. “Come on. You know the dance better than me.”  
“Grand gestures, empty, pretty words, lavish gifts…” Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kisses… reciprocated physical gratification.”  
Jon raised an eyebrow. “That when you let her touch you?”  
“Yes. It means I’ll have to give the appearance of enjoying it.”  
“Is it - so hard?” Jon drew out, grinning.  
Edward’s face remained nonplussed. “Inconvenient is the word I would choose. Where do you propose I find the time for this endeavour?”  
Jon smirked. “You’re thinkin’ about it.”  
“Possibly. What’s in it for me?”  
“You _love_ the power,” Jon said, smug in the knowledge that it was true; Edward sighed.  
“I do,” he acknowledged. “But to what end?”  
“What can you make her do, without actually makin’ her do anythin’?”  
Edward moistened his lower lip, considering this; he held out a hand. “Alright. Sounds worth my time. You’re on.”  
“Good,” Jon smirked, shaking his hand.

“How far am I going to have to go?”  
“Cards are yours,” Jon spread his hands. “Up to you.”  
Edward chuckled. “I foresee debasement at the altar of a false Eros.”  
“Can you do it?”  
“Of course I can, I’m a showman.” Edward gave a wry smile. “What are personal values, if not tenuous tenets ready to be broken at the whim of a sadistic friend?”  
“She’s a tasty little thing. Does that help?”  
“It’s still playing pretend,” Edward shrugged. “Laura is pleasant enough to look at, sure. But that doesn’t convey itself into sexual attraction.”  
“I’d fuck her.”  
“You’d fuck any woman who’d let you.”  
“Damn right,” Jon said. “Would you let me fuck her?”  
“Let you? If she’ll take you, go right ahead.”  
“Wouldn’t bother you?” Jon crooned, grinning.  
“It does raise one question - of what kind of legacy remains.”  
“What d’you mean?”  
“Is she going to have a better or worse time, with you?”  
Jon shrugged. Edward turned his head, narrowing his eyes. “Do you leave women in a debt, like I just did, or do you settle the score?”  
Jon shrugged again. “Whether they come or not is their problem.”  
“You, a selfish lover?” Edward laughed. “I’m shocked. Women can be as accustomed as men to coming every time, believe you me. It’s addictive, apparently.”  
“‘Cept to you. Apparently.”  
“Indeed. However, part of what has made me so compulsive to Laura, apart from the whole _Edward Nygma_ thing, is that I know what I’m doing and give her what she’s previously been too afraid to ask for." Edward gave Jon a smirk. "It’s valuable currency.”  
“Full of yourself, ain’t you?”  
Edward held up two fingers, then three. “She’s been in my presence twice - and come thrice. If you really think she doesn’t remember that, then I don’t know what to tell you,” Edward laughed. “Lord. She’s just going to bolt right back to me to set her right, isn't she?”  
“Not my problem,” Jon shrugged. “You got a plan of attack?”  
“I have an idea taking shape in my mind.”  
“What you willin’ to tell?”  
“The passionate hero is reliable. People love the idea of being so addictive that the object of their desire simply cannot keep away… and will find them, wherever they are. And if it could happen in front of an audience? Mm. Oh, that’s good.”  
“Same thing happened to you, not an hour ago.”  
“Yes, but I’m not people. I saw it as a massive inconvenience, as you saw.”  
“Still, you were kind enough to fix her up before sending her on her way - minus the underthings she came in with.”  
“Kindness?” Edward laughed. “I have a reputation to maintain. In no time at all, I’ll have that girl free of panties on a daily basis - simply because she’ll have no idea when I will appear. Best part is, she’ll think it was her idea to do it.”  
Edward took out his phone and worked at it, thumbs skating over the screen.  
“Social media is a dangerous tool - people don’t realise how much easier they’ve made my job.”  
“Less satisfyin’?”  
Edward winced. “A little, yes.”  
“While you’re workin’, you got anythin’ to eat?”  
Edward didn’t look up. “Nothing you’d like.”  
“How d’you know?”  
“The food I eat is too healthy for you.”  
“Too green?”  
“Yes. And not simply for aesthetic reasons. Call something in, I’ll pay for it.”  
“I’m gettin’ burgers, then.”  
“Sure.”  
“A pile of them.”  
“Right.”  
“With more burgers on top.”  
“Knock yourself out.”  
“And melted cheese.”  
“Mm.”  
“And fudge.”  
“Jon.”  
“Hmm?”  
Edward looked up. “Are you trying to annoy me?”  
“Tryin’, but you’re not makin’ it easy,” Jon said; Edward laughed.  
“You asshole. Get your burger mountain.” Edward exhaled in satisfaction and set his cell phone to one side. “Got her. Got her friends. Got where they’re going to be tomorrow.”  
“Lemme guess. Art museum.”  
Edward laughed. “What else do people do with visiting friends, when they think they possess some modicum of culture?”  
“Gonna do it tomorrow, then?”  
“Yes, I can move things to one side.”  
“You know… I ain’t doin’ anythin’ special tomorrow.”  
Edward looked up at Jon and smirked. “Don’t worry. You’re coming, too.”  
Jon tilted his head. “Pun intended?”  
“That’s up to you,” Edward said, fighting a laugh.  
“Smartass,” Jon said, tossing a cushion at him.


	2. Laying a Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll call this moment _adhesion_. Laura attempted it last chapter; Edward succeeds in this one.

Edward and Jonathan moved amongst the Greek exhibit without haste; both stopped to stare up at a statue of Dionysus, lost in their own thoughts.  
“Where?” Jon asked, breaking the silence.  
“They’re over there; about 100 yards. Giggling at the Aphrodite painting,” Edward said, still examining the face of the statue.  
“Where does it happen, jackass?”  
Edward turned to him with a smile. “You think I have this plotted to the finest detail?”  
Jon gave him a look; Edward laughed. “You would be right. See that hallway over there?” He gestured with his head; Jonathan looked.  
“What about it?”  
“It leads to the room where new finds are taken to be examined,” Edward said. “They have no new acquisitions, at present.”  
“Deserted hallway. Good idea.”  
“It should be dark enough to allay any initial fears about privacy.”  
“Where am I, then?”  
Edward gave him a cheerful smile. “Why, in the acquisitions room, of course. Have the door open a crack, if you like - I’ll be in the hallway.”  
Jon chuckled. “Finest detail it is. When?”  
Edward shot a glance around the statue; he gave Jon a push. “Now. Go now. They’re getting closer and I have to make it look like I came here for her.”  
“Alright, alright. Quit shovin’, slick. You better be as good as ya think y'are.”  
Jon walked down the hallway and disappeared into the unlocked room, leaving it ajar.  
“You have no idea,” he replied, shaking his head.

Edward loosened a lock of hair to fall over his forehead for a look of disarray; he softened his usually sharp gaze into one of lost passion, and then swooped out from behind the statue. The click of his shoes echoed across the tile, trench coat billowing out in perfectly constructed synchrony; he placed his hand in his trouser pocket, fingering the knife held there. The illusion was perfect; as happenstance would have it, Laura turned to look in his direction at the sound of his footsteps. The immediate recognition and transformation of her expression was a joy to behold; Edward felt power surge in his chest.  
“Laura,” he called, deepening his voice into tones of relief. “At last.”  
Her eyes widened, and the two friends she was with turned to look at both the sound of his voice and what Laura was looking at; they both blinked in sudden, stunned recollection. Good; that would not hurt matters.  
“I found you,” he said, injecting a note of surprised pleasure into his voice, as if it weren’t a foregone conclusion that he could find her. When he reached them, he took his right hand from his pocket and held it out to Laura, who proffered hers without a second thought; he smiled and dropped his head to kiss it. Edward looked up at her as his lips touched her skin, softening his gaze and deliberately lingering on her eyes and mouth; finally, one of her friends broke the loaded silence.  
“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” She nudged Laura. “Laura?”  
“Um, this is - is -”  
“Allow me, Laura; how perfectly rude of me,” Edward said, releasing Laura’s hand and offering to take the hand of her friend. She gave it, and he kissed it, then smiled.  
“Edward. And you are?”  
“Sarah,” she said, taken aback.  
“A pleasure.” He turned to the other friend, repeating the ritual for her benefit. “And who might you be?”  
“Kimberly,” she said; he watched her watch him kiss her hand, then winked.  
“An equal pleasure.”  
Edward let go of her hand and straightened up to look at Laura once more; she was biting her lip, looking apprehensive: he allowed another pause.  
“Laura,” he said. “I’m so glad I found you; I had to see you.”  
“You are? You - you did?” She blinked several times; behind his sweet smile, he snickered. This was too easy.  
“Yes. And yes. But I don’t want to burden your delightful friends with my continued, unwelcome presence - please, follow me. I have something I’d like to tell you, privately.”  
“O-okay,” she agreed, too quickly. Fear, nerves, and giddy excitement were practically vibrating out of her as he took her hand again.  
“I do apologise for the intrusion, ladies,” he said to Sarah and Kimberly. “I’ll have her back to you in no time at all.”  
They nudged each other and exchanged glances. Envy was as clear as if it were written on their faces; he inhaled as his pulse quickened.  
“Take your time,” Sarah said.  
“Yeah, we’ll be around,” Kimberly agreed.

Edward led Laura away from them; when he felt sure enough they were out of sight, he swept Laura into the darkened hallway and up against the wall.  
“Oh, thank God,” she laughed, gripping the lapels of his coat.  
“No, just me,” he said, his hands bracketing her shoulders on the wall behind her.  
"I know what I said," Laura grinned, biting her lower lip.  
"This one learns fast," Edward said, pleased.  
“I hoped,” Laura let out a shaky exhale. “That I didn't blow it last time.”  
"I'm sure you worried yourself sick," he mused, admiring the curve of her throat. "You got a peek behind the mask..." he caught her eye. "Did you like that?"  
Laura giggled. “Like is such a small word."  
“Mm,” he murmured. "Your body did rather speak for itself."  
"It's a traitor, that way." Edward dug his fingers in her hair and pulled back her head; he dropped his nose to her neck and inhaled up to her ear, releasing an unsteady exhale. To his satisfaction, goosebumps bloomed across her skin and made stones of her nipples; Laura gave a breathy laugh.  
"You've sure changed from the guy that Sue remembers... she told me about you."  
In one smooth, whipping movement, Edward pulled the knife from his pocket and pressed it to her throat; she gasped and held her breath.  
"I will say this only once, Laura," he murmured, no trace of jest in his eyes as he stared her down. "If you want to keep your head, you will never repeat that name to me, or anyone else. Do you understand?"  
Laura's knees buckled. "I understand, Edward," she said, eyes heavy-lidded with arousal.  
"What did I say?" Edward asked, eyebrows raised.  
"I don't remember," she said innocently; he nodded and put the knife back in his pocket.  
"Good."  
Edward ran his hands down her shoulders, arms, and took hold of her wrists; her pulse was racing.  
“I suppose you've earned this,” he muttered, and kissed her. Laura made a surprised noise, then immediately dropped her shoulders and melted against him in delighted relief. Edward smiled and shifted away to touch his lips to her ear.  
“I must compliment you. This dress of yours is most appealing; I wholeheartedly approve of both style and hue.”  
“Thank you,” she said, thrilled.  
“Do you normally wear dresses?”  
“No. No, I don’t. Slacks, generally.”  
“Oh. Then… this is for me?”  
Edward grinned; he could feel the heat of her skin as she flushed.  
“Yes. I bought it… after. The first time.”  
“Mmm… such optimism.”  
“More like blind hope,” she turned her head away. “Silly, I know.”  
Edward kissed the side of her neck; she sighed and curled up into the touch. “Not at all - you took a gamble, which rather paid off, did it not?”  
“It did,” she breathed, turning back to face him.  
“How wonderful,” he smiled. “Good girl.”  
Laura bit her lip at the recollection, smiling. "I also have a surprise for you."  
"I noticed," he smirked, extending his thumbs to stroke her hip bones. "Nothing to get in the way; how delightful."  
Edward shoved his leg between hers and jerked it upwards; she jumped when his thigh made contact, holding her legs open.  
“Since you're so good for me, how about,” he murmured in her ear, “you give me a little demonstration.”  
“You already know how I do,” Laura teased.  
“True,” Edward drew out, shaking his head as he dragged his leg back and forth; she gasped. “But I can always use a refresher.”  
Laura hesitated; Edward tilted his head to study her face, amused. “Frightened?”  
“A little. I’ve never done… that, in front of someone else, before.”  
Edward touched his cheek to hers, speaking into her ear once again in a tone that was absolutely sure. “You will for me.”  
“But you’re… different,” she stalled.  
“How so?”  
“You’re more important than anyone else,” he raised an eyebrow. “I care what you think.”  
"Ah," Edward chuckled, raising the hairs on her neck. “Then, you want to know what I think?”  
“Yes. I’m a bit scared to hear it - but yes.”  
“I think… that I love to watch you fall to pieces,” he lingered on the words. “You… are… incredible when you come.”  
With a gasp, heat flooded against his leg in response; he pulled back his head to look at her.  
“I’ll help you get started.”  
Edward dragged his thigh back and forth; she moaned soft and shifted her hips forward in response.  
“You know what to do.”  
Tentatively, her cheeks burning, she slid back and forth; her breath catching at the sensation. Edward leaned forward and ran his nose under her jaw.  
“Mm. You’re doing so well.”  
“Only because it’s you,” she whispered, closing her eyes and dropping back her head.  
“Hmm. I could say you’re safe with me - but that'd be a lie.”  
She gasped and her hips stuttered, losing rhythm.  
“The truth is...” Laura wobbled, hips moving faster. “You’re mine, now,” his voice dropped to a hiss. "And you'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you?"  
"Yes," she whispered. "Anything for you."  
"I remember that - and I do like a girl with conviction," Edward smiled. "For starters, how about I call your friends out to see you?"  
"Please, no," she lifted her heavy-lidded eyes to meet his gaze.  
"And you said anything," Edward chuckled, then scented the air. "Oh, dear. Your mouth tells me no," he said, "and your body tells me yes."  
Laura whined a moan out from between her teeth, hips become shameless. "Oh, God."  
"Why do you lie to me?"  
"I'm sorry," she all but gasped. "Propriety..."  
"Fuck propriety," he said. "If I want everyone to see you, then they will."  
Shame and desire momentarily fought for dominance; desire won.  
"Anything for you," she repeated, voice barely audible as she held his gaze. Edward's eyes gleamed with satisfaction.  
"Good. Don't lie to me again."  
Edward sank his teeth into her neck, making her finally lose control; Laura sought greater friction as sensation grew too strong to refuse. Edward’s gaze fixed upon her face, a triumphant smirk twisting his mouth.  
“That’s it, kitten. Come for me.”

Irrevocably lost, her gasps grew in volume; Edward pressed his mouth to hers to smother her cries as she came. Whimpering, she returned the kiss as best she could; her knees shook and threatened to drop her to the ground. Edward held fast to her wrists, holding her up. Gradually, he drew back from the kiss and dropped his leg back down, releasing her wrists.  
“So good for me,” he murmured. Laura, breathing hard, stared at him in drunken wonder.  
“You kept me quiet,” she whispered, dazed.  
“I had to.”  
“Embarrassed?” She asked, smiling.  
“Not even close,” he said, raising both hands to cup her face. “Forget mere stimulation - if I desired it, I'd fuck you simply to create a new spectator sport; show off what you can do."  
_What I can make you do_ , he thought. Laura twitched with fresh arousal; Edward smirked.  
"So happened that just this once, I wanted to keep you for myself.”  
He kissed her again; she whimpered into his mouth. Edward pulled away to nuzzle at her ear. “You should get back to your friends,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder. “I’ve been terribly rude to waylay you as I have.”  
“Then consider me waylaid,” she said with a giggle.  
Surprised, Edward laughed. “For that, you get something special, but you’ll need to hold on to me.” He tilted his head, capturing her lips with his; Edward buried one hand in her hair, the other pressed against the small of her back. Laura hesitantly placed her hands at his neck and bicep. Edward hummed his approval into her mouth; she clung on as he turned her body and dipped her down. Edward moved from her mouth to kiss up her neck as Laura closed her eyes in rapture.  
“You should go,” he whispered in her ear.  
“But I… ” she said. “I don’t know when I’ll see you again.”  
Edward helped her upright, then smoothed her dress with both hands. “Another time,” he murmured.  
“But when?”  
“Kitten,” he said, stroking her cheek. “The when is just part of the fun.”  
“True,” she said, smiling.  
“And you’ll be ready for me, won’t you?” Edward said with a small smile, eyebrows lifted.  
“Oh yes,” Laura nodded, gleeful. “Ready and willing."  
"Good," Edward murmured, lifting her chin to drop one last kiss on her lips before guiding her back to the museum proper; she looked back at him with longing before she made herself turn away.

There was a pause; Edward moved to open the acquisitions door, snickering.  
“Are you decent?”  
Jon threw open the door and glared at him. “Me, yes. You - totally indecent."  
"Problem?" Edward blinked innocently.  
"Don’t like doin’ that, huh? Fuckin’ bullshit, that was.”  
Edward shrugged, smiling. “I wasn’t a hundred percent certain I could make it convincing.”  
“Fuck off, ya know it was.”  
“I suppose. She seemed happy.”  
“Overcome,” Jon snarled.  
Edward raised his eyebrows, trying not to laugh. “Well done.”  
“Shut up. What d’you feel, nothing?”  
“Approximately.”  
“Then that little display was for - who. Me?”  
“The show must go on, even in an empty theatre,” Edward said, spreading his hands theatrically. “Got carried away, I suppose. Easy to do, with such a keen subject as that. So... eager. It's delightful.”  
“I didn’t miss that wink when you dipped her, you ass.”  
“Good. That _was_ for you.”  
Jon stared down the empty hallway. "Girl's got a masochistic streak a mile wide," he murmured.  
"Yes. Daddy's little bunny is so thrilled to be degraded."  
Jon gave Edward a sly glance. "Wonder what she's afraid of?"  
"How about we find out, big guy?"


	3. Responding Variable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark that one down as a successful test.

This time, Edward knocked at Laura’s door; he clasped his hands behind his back as he waited. After a pause, the door flew open; he smirked in the knowledge that she must have looked through the peephole first and then could not contain her excitement.  
“Hello,” she said, flushed and happy; Edward gave her a fond smile.  
“Good evening, my dear,” he said. “Well, don’t you make a lovely sight?”  
“You like it?” She twirled, the hem of her new hunter green frock flouncing about her.  
“Adore it,” he said, running one finger down her cheek and then leaning in to kiss the hollow. “You look exquisite.”  
“You really think so?”  
Edward put his hands on her waist; she brought hers to the back of his neck.  
“I do,” he said, drawing her close. “Would I lie to you?” He murmured in her ear, and kissed her neck; a shiver ran down her spine.  
“Only sweet little lies, I hope,” she whispered.  
“Speaking of sweet things,” Edward said, pulling away and reaching into his pocket. “I have something for you.”  
“A corsage?” She giggled. “Are you taking me to prom?”  
“I would,” he smiled. “I could make you my queen.”  
“No need… you’re already king, to me,” she said; he smiled and took her hand.  
“You’re too kind. The truth is, I wanted to bring you flowers, but then it would have been a burden for you to carry them with you.”  
“You do think of everything,” she said with a grin. “And I love that you gave me something else I can wear on my wrist,” he gave her a wink as he attached it.  
“But of course,” he replied, sweeping her into his arms. “Purple lilies - for passion,” he kissed her. “Happily, they complement your dress perfectly,” he murmured against her lips; she breathed in a shuddering inhale, smiling.  
“You know the symbolism of flowers, too?” She said, shaking her head in wonder.  
“Amongst other things,” he said, letting her go back to arm’s length.  
“They’re beautiful,” she said, holding up her wrist to admire them. “Thank you.”  
“You are most welcome.” As he disengaged he held out a hand; she took it. “If you’d be so good as to accompany me?”  
“Absolutely,” she said, giddy.

Side by side, they walked down the street. To Laura’s delight, Edward had kept hold of her hand. Of course, he still had gloves on - but it was close to the real thing. As soon as they were outside, he hadn’t said a word: apparently lost in thought. She turned to him in inquisition, unsure of what to say. After a moment’s pause he met her gaze and offered up a distracted smile.  
“Something wrong?” She murmured. “Is it me?”  
“Oh, goodness no,” he replied, lifting her hand to kiss it. “I just… can’t shake the feeling of being watched.”  
Despite the evening warmth, Laura shivered. “What makes you think so?”  
“Animal instinct,” said a voice. There was a click; Edward turned his head and lifted his left arm, where a handcuff was attached to the wrist.  
“What the -”  
Before Laura realised what was happening, Edward’s hand was wrenched from hers as he was dragged down the nearest alleyway, tossed against a lamppost and shackled to it.  
“Fuck,” he cursed. “What the hell -”  
“Shut up, Edward,” Jon ordered. “You know what this is.”  
“Like hell I do! Get me out of here.”  
“Not ‘til I get my pound of flesh.”  
At that, Laura came running down into the alleyway; her high heels echoed up and down the surrounding brick walls as she threw caution to the wind on first instinct.  
“Oh, no no no - please don’t hurt him. I’ll do anything!” she cried, looking from one man to the other with ill-concealed panic. Jon tilted his head in her direction, the street lights catching the eye holes of his plague mask.  
“Anythin’, you say?”  
“Yes! Anything!”  
“Interestin'. What happens when I...”  
Jon struck Edward across the face; Edward hissed and dropped his head.  
“Son of a bitch…”  
“No! Please!” Laura shrieked, covering her mouth with her fingers; Edward lifted his head and licked his lips.  
“Laura... “ he murmured. “Come here.”  
She hesitated; her gaze flicked to Jon, then back to Edward.  
“Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you,” Edward said, shaking his head. “Only me.”  
Laura moved toward him, cautiously looking at Jon as she went, then bent down and reached out a hand to touch at the blood running from Edward’s cheek; the hit had been so hard, it had split the skin and knocked his glasses off.  
“Please tell me what to do…” she whispered.  
“First thing,” he winced, “could you fetch my glasses, please? I’d like to be able to see you.”  
Jon scoffed and crossed his arms; Laura replaced the glasses and, unable to resist, kissed him.  
“Thank you, my darling,” he smiled. “On both counts.”  
“What now?” She whispered. “Do I get help?”  
“Heh,” Edward huffed out a laugh. “Like cops?”  
“Well, yes.”  
“Cops don’t help people like me.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You could say I’ve forfeited my civil liberties; I’ve made it clear that I deem them to be unnecessary. It’s my own fault that I’m without adequate protection.”  
“I’ll say,” Jon said.  
“But -”  
“This is just a… personal matter. Strictly entre nous.” He smiled. “Try not to worry, my dear.”  
“But I can’t.”  
“Can’t what?”  
“I can’t stand to watch you get hurt - or worse.” Laura’s voice thickened; anxious tears filled her eyes. Edward winced and tried to straighten his shoulders into a more comfortable position, then gave her a winning smile.  
“No tears, kitten. I’m not worth that.”

Laura turned to Jon. “What will it take then, huh?”  
“Hmm?” Jon asked, distracted.  
“For you to let him go.”  
“Without killin’ him, you mean?”  
“Yes.”  
Jon tilted his head. “You tell me.”  
“What?”  
“Just what are you willing to give, to spare his worthless life?”  
“My own life,” she answered; Jon sighed.  
“That’s over in a second. What else you got?”  
“Wait a minute.” Laura’s eyes widened. “Are you implying - that I offer myself to you, somehow?”  
“What?”  
She gestured at herself. “Like…”  
Edward sighed. “Oh, Laura.”  
Jon stared at her. “Fuck off,” he said; she recoiled.  
“What?”  
“If you’re sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’, I don’t fuck anyone who ain’t willin' to.”  
Laura bit her lip. “What if I were?”  
“Then you’re a damn liar.” Jon grabbed Edward’s chin and dragged his gaze upwards. “This little bitch is what you want. Goddamned if I know why.”  
Edward jerked his face out of his grasp. “Fuck you.”  
Jon laughed and pinched Edward’s cheek. “Nah. You’re not my type.”  
Laura threw a helpless look at Edward, who merely smiled in return.  
“Don’t worry. I’m quite alright.”  
“How? I don’t...” she shook her head. “How can you be so calm about this?”  
“It’s only pain,” Edward said; Laura turned to Jon.  
“What do want from me?”  
“How ‘bout a little test?” He took a step toward her; Laura took a step back.  
“What kind of a test?”  
“Nothin’ too stressful. Only take a sec.”  
“Laura,” Edward urged. “You don’t want this.”  
Jon took hold of Edward’s hair and gave it a yank. “Hush now, Edward. Let the lady decide.”  
“You don’t know what you’re getting into.”  
Laura stared at Edward, then turned back to Jon. “Is this my only choice?”  
Jon made Edward nod. “Sure is, darlin’,” he grinned.  
“Just leave,” Edward implored. “Go and don’t look back. Please.”  
Laura turned her head to Jon, suddenly defiant. “Do it, then. Whatever it is - do it.”  
Jon released Edward’s head, and it sank to his chest as he sighed.  
“How fortunate for you, Edward - having a lady so willing to come to your pathetic aid.”  
“Fuck off,” Edward said. Jon approached Laura; this time, she stood her ground.  
“Your hand, if you please.”

Laura hesitated; Jon leveled a look at her.  
“Relax,” he said, “I’m a doctor.”  
With a grimace, Laura proffered her hand, fingers turned down; Jon gave a patronising snicker.  
“You’ve been hanging around this one too much,” he said, turning her hand over to expose the wrist. Thinking again, she snatched it back.  
“Second thoughts?”  
“No. You can’t have that one,” she mumbled, giving him her other wrist.  
“Protecting your precious posies, are you?”  
“Lilies,” she snapped; Jon snorted.  
“Whatever. I’d tell ya don’t panic - but that’s no fun.”  
Laura couldn’t meet his gaze, quivering; she looked at Edward and seemed to find some courage. Jon reached into his chest pocket and withdrew a syringe. Laura kept her gaze on Edward, who looked right back with a mournful expression. Jon tapped at her wrist before he pierced the skin; she flinched.  
“Does it hurt?” Jon asked.  
“It’s only pain,” she whispered.  
“Hmm,” Jon said. “Just wait.”  
As they watched, her pupils dilated; her breathing grew laboured. Dropping his voice, he lifted a hand to touch her cheek.  
“What d'you see?”  
Laura blinked several times, sweat beading her brow.  
“Helpless…” she whispered. “I can’t… I can’t get... can't help them…”  
“Got yourself a damn hero here, Ed,” Jon said over his shoulder; Edward snorted.  
“Nice deduction, Sherlock - she’s a nurse, remember?” Edward squinted at her expression. “Wait…”  
Laura turned to Jon, eyes unseeing as she leaned back against the wall. “So scared,” she said, chewing her bottom lip; Edward started to laugh.  
“I know that look,” he said; Jon kept his eyes on his subject.  
“Hm?”  
“Even from your vantage point, you should recognise it.”  
“Spit it out, already.”  
“Duh, moron - she’s turned on. Haven’t you seen it before?”  
Realisation dawned; Jon grinned. “Well. That is interestin’.”  
As she touched her hands to her face and tangled fingers through her hair, Laura’s eyes rolled back and she fainted; her body crumpled to the ground.

A beat passed.

“Lack of oxygen to the brain. Typical,” Jon lifted his mask up to rest on the top of his head. "Wanted to see that play out."  
Edward straightened his body and hummed, stretching out his arms.  
“You owe me fifty bucks.”  
“Guess I do,” Jon conceded.  
“And you messed up my hair, you tool,” Edward said, annoyed.  
“You got your damn pomade on my hand, so I reckon we’re even."  
"Huh," Edward scoffed.  
"Gotta hand it to you - she said it.”  
“‘Don’t hurt him, I’ll do anything’,” Edward mimicked and threw the handcuffs to Jon, who caught them. “It’s a cliché, but for a reason.”  
“How long it take you to get out?”  
“Let’s say - when you busted my cheek, I was _sorely_ tempted to hit you back.”  
“Smug ass.”  
Edward shrugged, smirking. “I’ve got the right, since I’ve got the goods.”  
“I’d say _I_ got the goods, this time.”  
“Sure as hell feels like _I_ did,” Edward grinned. “Ohh, that was fun.”  
“Ain’t she a turn up for the books,” Jon said, admiring her broken form.  
“Most interesting. You see that often?”  
“Not as much as you’d think. Side effect, sometimes.”  
“The intricacies of human behaviour, huh?”  
“Yup. Wonder if she’s havin’ nightmares, in a dead faint?” Jon shivered with pleasure. “Mercy, there’s nothin’ like a virgin.”  
“Ugh.” Edward shook his head. “You’re basically Frankenstein, you know that?”  
“Hey, I got _my_ degree. S’pose I should thank you.”  
Edward waited. “Well?”  
“Well what?”  
“Well, thank me then.”  
“I just did.”  
“Aaand, that’ll be the best I’m going to get. What you should be thanking me for is the privilege of letting you treat me like dirt.”  
“You love it.”  
“Not even close. On the upside, at least I didn’t have to fuck her, this time.”  
“What you talkin' about?”  
“Pretending to be interested in sex can be tedious.”  
“Goddamn,” Jon shook his head. “Somethin’ wrong with you, Ed. She’s a fine lookin’ thing.”  
“There’s good looking people everywhere. Doesn’t make me want to fuck them.”  
“Said it before, say it again. I’ll take her off your hands.”  
“Unless you can brew up a love potion in your cauldron, I’d say you’re going to need me to achieve that little dream. Sweet Laura may as well have a green question mark branded on her pert cheek,” he said. “As you saw, she’d crawl over broken glass for me.”  
“So - now what, do we leave her here?”  
“Hm. Best not - that could have unwanted repercussions.”  
“Yeah. Your place?”  
“My -” Edward stopped and stared. “What are you suggesting?”  
“Nuthin’,” Jon said with a shrug. There was a pause; Edward laughed and finger-combed his hair back into place.  
“Take care of your fear boner on your own time - she’s out for the count, and I’m not going near it.”  
“Shut up,” Jon snorted. “You know I only fuck women.”  
“Oh, I don’t know what to say,” Edward breathed, fanning himself. “Finally, you acknowledge that I’m a man.”  
Jon shook his head, grinning. “What’s your plan, slick?”

Edward laughed as he stepped out into the street, stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled; a cab came to a stop at his feet.  
“Bring her, will you?”  
“Yup.”  
Jon picked Laura up in a fireman’s carry as Edward opened the back door of the cab; they settled her between them. The cab driver looked at them in the rearview mirror. “Where to?”  
“Gotham General,” Edward replied. “This one here needs to safely sleep off her excesses.”  
“Alrighty.”  
The cab pulled away from the curb and got underway; Laura’s head fell onto Edward’s shoulder, who reached across and smoothed down the skirt of her dress. He met Jon’s eye, who raised an eyebrow.  
“Conditioning,” Edward muttered.  
“Coverin’ her dignity?”  
“Indeed.”  
As if compelled, Laura slid down into Edward’s lap, who chuckled and winked at Jon over her.  
“Still likes me best.”  
“Edward…” she murmured, grasping at his slacks and pressing her hot face against his legs; he sighed and smoothed her hair off her face.  
“Foolish child,” he murmured; Jon shook his head.  
“Doesn’t have the sense she was born with.”  
“Here we go; Gotham General.”  
“Right,” Edward said, opening the door to get out. “Wait here, will you? Won’t be a moment.”  
“Sure thing,” the driver said, tapping his hands on the wheel.  
“You want me to come, too?” Jon asked, leaning to look out of the car as Edward untucked his shirt on one side.  
“Pretty sure they’ll have your mugshot on the dartboard, Dr. Death,” Edward hissed, ruffling his hair back into disarray. “And you’ve still got your mask on your head.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jon took the mask off and shoved it into his coat. “Just hurry your ass up.”  
Edward gathered Laura up into a cradle carry and walked toward the front doors. Laura’s lips were parted, head tipped back over his arm, making her hair pour down and sway as he walked. Her limp arms hung in the air, dress fluttering away from her knees and shoes barely clinging to her toes; the abject beauty of this broken innocence was not lost on Edward.  
“Worthy of a Caravaggio,” he smiled; as much as he wanted to savour how the moment looked, he needed some tears to complete his half of the picture.

“Help!” he cried, making to stagger through the doors. “Somebody help me!”  
A nurse hurried up to him. “What’s happened, sir?”  
“She won’t - she won’t wake up,” he whimpered.  
“What’s her name?”  
“Laura,” he said, voice breaking as he looked down at the comatose girl in his arms.  
“And yours?”  
“Edward,” he murmured, not taking his eyes off Laura.  
“I’m Andrea,” she assured him. “Now what happened?”  
“It was - it was that Scarecrow… thing,” he said, grimacing.  
“Your face, sir -” she began.  
“I’m fine,” he said dismissively. “Laura was - he injected her with something.”  
“Dammit,” she cursed. “Not that toxin again.”  
“Is - is that bad?” Edward asked, turning to her. “She’ll be okay, right?”  
“Well, I -”  
Andrea looked up into those big, luminescent green eyes just as one tear ran down the freckles on his cheekbone into the pale hollow of his cheek; she noticed that his glasses had slipped down his nose. The bleeding cut on his other cheekbone should have disfigured him, but instead served only to enhance his aching vulnerability; he sniffed, then blinked a couple of times - his lashes were still wet.  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured, taking one long, pained blink. “Such a - such a shock… must pull myself together. Please, would you do something for me?”  
“Yes, anything,” she blurted; he smiled.  
“Too kind. It’s - ah, it’s my glasses. I can’t see too well without them. Would you - ?”  
“Of course.” Slightly disoriented, she felt a pang in her heart for this man and resisted the urge to raise a hand in comfort, instead gently pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
“Much better,” he said, smiling again. “Thank you, Andrea.”  
Edward looked at Laura and drew a ragged breath; he looked up again, face stricken.  
“Help her, please,” he urged.  
“We’ll take care of her, sir. Don’t worry,” Andrea said, pulling herself together; she turned to call over her shoulder. “I need some help over here!”  
Orderlies and nurses came running over, two dragging a gurney along with them. They took Laura, strapping her down for what was to come. Rousing slightly, Laura lifted a hand to reach for Edward.  
“Edw -”  
Awake, her brain realised the assault it was under and her face contorted with pain; her body twisted under her restraints. Another nurse stroked her hair and put an oxygen mask over her face. “Shh… just try to relax, honey.”  
Laura tried to open her eyes, but they could only open halfway; she tried to focus on Edward.  
“Safe…?” she managed, voice thin.  
“Yes,” he whispered, then grasped her wrist, closing his eyes to kiss the puncture. “But I’d draw this poison from you if I could,” he said, voice breaking again.  
“This fuckin’ guy…” muttered an orderly; he was viciously nudged into silence.  
“Shut up,” someone else hissed. Laura opened her mouth to speak, then Andrea made to unfasten her corsage.  
“No,” Laura forced out. “Don’t.”  
“We need to take care of you,” she soothed, “deep breaths, now.”  
Laura’s eyes fell closed as they wheeled her away, her wrist falling from his grip; Edward let his hand fall, expression disconsolate. Conversation tracked their progress down the hall.  
_“What’s your problem?”_  
_“What’s **your** problem?”_  
_“You’ve got no romance in your soul, asshole.”_  
_“What’s the fuckin’ point?”_  
_“Aaaand that’s why you’re still single.”_  
_“Could we focus on the patient, please?”_  
_“The luckiest girl in the damn world? You bet.”_  
_“Yeah, I wanna ask what her secret is when she wakes up.”_

Edward frowned and touched his fingertips to his cheek, seeming to notice his wound for the first time. Drops of blood marked his deep purple gloves when he brought them away from his face; he stared at them in silence.  
“You should get that laceration looked at. Wait here,” a different nurse said, hurrying off. Once she was out of sight, Edward did a quick-step backward out the front doors and into the shadows. With a sniff and a toss of his head the tears were gone and he skipped back to the cab, pulling his phone out of his pocket; he was still tapping away when he got back in the car and shut the door.  
“Where to now?” The driver asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror.  
“Gotham Center,” Edward said, not looking up.  
“You got it,” he said, turning the car back into the road. “Your lady friend okay?”  
“She’ll be fine now,” Edward reassured him with a big smile.  
“Good, good,” he said, then lapsed back into occupational indifference; Jon looked over Edward’s shoulder.  
“What you doin’?”  
“Ordering flowers; a dozen white roses for innocence, with a few shoots of white heather for protection,” he said, slipping the phone back in his pocket. “They’ll be at her bedside by the time she wakes up.”  
“What you orderin’ flowers for? That’s weird.”  
“You’re so ass-backward,” Edward shook his head. “It’d be weirder if I didn’t.”  
“Yeah, alright. We’re goin’ back to your place?”  
“Mm, I wasn’t thinking. Did you want to be dropped off at yours?”  
Jon shrugged. “Not fussed. Your guest room's better than my apartment.”  
“You’re welcome to it.”  
“But you need proper food in your fridge.”  
“You could just eat better.”  
“Not in this lifetime.”  
“They said I should get this cut looked at. Care to do the honours?”  
Jon gave Edward’s face a once-over. “I looked at it. So what?”  
Edward snorted. “Thank you, Doctor. Did it really have to be my face, again?”  
“Came nat’rally,” Jon replied.  
“Story of my life.”  
"So what happens next?"  
Edward whistled between his teeth. "Knowing Laura... she'll be at my door as soon as she gets discharged."  
There was a pause. “How close is she, d’ya reckon?”  
“Closer all the time,” Edward grinned. “Have faith, my friend.”  



	4. What Won't You Do

Laura woke alone; stretching, she opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ Blearily, she looked around. _Soft furnishings. Gold and white shading… wow, this stuff is expensi- oh God. Edward._ She sat bolt upright, remembering the previous night. How she had torn in here at who knew what hour, straight into his arms. Just as she had wanted, he had made everything better. _And then some._ Laura’s insides turned to mush at the memory. _God, how lucky can you get… but where is he? Better find something to wear, first - damn, the dress is in the bathroom. Where’s that shirt? Oh… it got discarded in the living room. You know, when…_ Laura grinned as memories from the previous night kept trickling back. Turning, she saw the purple shirt from last night hanging behind the closed ensuite door; Edward must have fetched it for her. Laura hopped out of the bed and pulled on the shirt, thrilled to be wearing something of his again, and went off to find him. The living room was empty; the throw was back on the couch and her dress was neatly folded on an armchair. As she rested her fingertips against the fabric, she found she had no desire to put it back on - after all, she had only started enjoying herself once she had taken it off. The sound of running water made her turn towards the bathroom; Edward must be having a shower. The thought of it brought flutters to her stomach. Taking a deep breath and summoning some courage, she padded across the floor to get to Edward.

Fortunately, the bathroom door was open; Laura peeked in, heart pounding. Sure enough, Edward was there, which sent a bolt of electricity down her nerves and welded her feet to the floor. The spherical shower faucet, extending down from the ceiling and installed without such nonsense as shower walls, needed nothing but a subject underneath and the drain in the floor. Billows of steam crept around the edges of the room, illuminating Edward’s solitary presence as if he were under a spotlight. His face was tilted up into the spray, eyes closed as the powerful stream of water hit his face and poured down his body; Laura watched, spellbound. _That lightly freckled skin, not an ounce of spare fat on him. Toned. Lean. Everything so in proportion. And that ass is just… perfection. God, he’s exquisite._ With a gasp, she realised that Edward was looking at her; she blushed and opened her mouth.  
“Don’t apologise,” Edward lifted a finger and cut across her before she could speak. “Unless you actually feel remorse for your little sin.”  
Laura, though struck dumb, was unrepentant; he dropped his head to wave the finger at her, water dripping from the tendrils of his hair.  
“Are you sorry?”  
“No,” licking her lips, she shook her head. “God, no. I could watch you all day.”  
“Only sorry you got caught?” He asked, pushing his hair back to a shower of droplets.  
“Nope,” she said. “Not even that.”  
“Naughty girl,” Edward admonished, smirking. “What am I going to do with you?”  
“You could start with the first thing you can think of,” she said softly, unsticking her feet to take a step closer. “Then follow that with… everything else you can think of.”  
“Adorable,” Edward chuckled; to Laura’s disappointment he turned off the taps and reached for a towel, rubbing it over his hair with both hands. “Did you sleep well, kitten?”  
Laura caught her breath. “Beside you? Oh yes.” Laura felt a quivering between her legs as she watched him get closer; his beauty and unabashed nudity thrilled her to the core. He wasn’t wearing his glasses - Laura spotted them on the bathroom counter next to his phone.  
“Can you see me without your glasses?”  
“I lose you as I get closer,” he quipped. “I imagine there’s some trite allegory to be found in there.”  
As he reached touching distance, Laura could do naught but look: he dropped the towel and looked into her eyes, unseeing but in no way unfocused. There were still beads of water running down his skin and sticking to his eyelashes.  
“Laura,” he murmured, “I’ve noticed you’re more able to hold my gaze when I don’t have my glasses on.”  
“Shit,” she grinned. “Nothing gets by you, does it?”  
“Goddamn right. Tell me - do you feel more comfortable looking into my eyes when you know I can’t see what’s in yours?”  
“Yes,” she said. “You’re right.”  
“Always. Do I frighten you?” Feeling his breath tickling her lips, Laura’s knees trembled.  
“Sort of,” she whispered, entranced. “You intoxicate me.”  
Edward shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Interesting,” he smiled; Laura gazed.  
“You’re so beautiful,” she murmured, running her fingers down his freshly stitched cheek. Edward stepped forward again, pushing her into reverse until her backside bumped against the sink.  
“Now you’re trying for flattery,” he murmured, resting his palms on the countertop around her.  
“Just the truth,” she smiled, shaking her head. “You’ll just have to accept it.”  
“Oh, will I?”

With a soft grunt, Edward lifted her up to sit on the countertop and then put on his glasses.  
“That’s much better,” he said. “Here’s a question…” he kissed her carotid pulse, “how are you feeling now?”  
“Overdressed,” Laura said, bravely reaching down to unbutton the purple shirt; Edward watched.  
“I hope you don’t mind my borrowing your shirt,” she smiled; Edward chuckled.  
“Not like you had much of a choice.”  
When she made to discard the shirt completely, he stopped her.  
“Leave it on,” he murmured, grasping the lapels to bring her face to within kissing distance; Laura shivered and ran her hands along his damp shoulders and neck.  
“I’d say that thanks to you,” she whispered, “I feel good as new. Better, even.”  
“Mmm,” Edward hummed, leaning in to touch his lips to hers, but then forewent kissing her as if struck by a sudden thought.  
“But,” he murmured against her mouth, “are you lying to me, kitten?”  
“Why would I lie to you?”  
“You might think…” he planted a kiss, “that what I want…” he planted another, “is for you to be good as new again,” he snatched her mouth, and her breath. “Yes?”  
“Yes…”  
“What do _you_ want, kitten?”  
“I - I want…”  
“Tell me,” he ordered, dragging his fingernails up her naked sides; Laura jumped.  
“I want… to feel you inside me again.”  
“I see,” Edward said slowly. “What else do you want?”  
“I want… to see _you_ come…” she gave a small shriek as his nails scraped up and over her nipples. Edward’s smiled tipped sadistic.  
“And what makes you think you deserve to get what you want?”  
Laura gasped for breath and dragged her thoughts together.  
“Because… because the only man I want…” she hazarded as he watched her, “is you. Being near you is all I can think about.”  
There was a pause; Edward broke the tension with a laugh and ran one gentle hand up her back.  
“Sweet Laura,” he mused. “What manner of beast would I be,” he reached into the bathroom cabinet to withdraw a condom, “to refuse a lady’s simple desire?”  
Laura licked her lips as she watched, anticipation raising goosebumps on her skin. Edward smiled and raised one hand to cup the back of her skull and kiss her - his other hand reached down between her legs to warm her up. Laura bucked against the touch and moaned into his mouth.  
“What were doctor’s orders, now?” He teased, circular caresses slow and gentle. “No physical exertion while you recover?”  
“Oh, don’t,” she grinned.  
“I _really_ shouldn’t put you under any undue stress.”  
Laura opened her eyelids halfway - he was smirking again.  
“Do you remember what I said, the first time I did this?”  
Mind swirling, she chuckled and tried to think; his fingers were making that difficult.  
“I remember you saying lots of things,” she said, stalling for time; he laughed.  
“I’ll make it easy for you. When a certain someone was trying to get your attention…”  
“Oh yeah,” Laura shuddered. “I remember that part, unfortunately.”  
“Yes. You remember, now?”  
“I do,” she said. “You told me to beg you to continue, or else you’d stop.”  
Edward gave an impressed nod. “Correct.”  
“Same again, then?” Laura smiled.  
“Second verse, same as the first,” he said, amused. “I want to know how willing you are to ignore doctor’s orders for the sake of pleasure.”  
This had to be some kind of trick - but Laura didn’t care to find out what. Lust had perforated her so absolutely she threw any remaining pride to the wind, trusting in his tenuous word.  
“I want you so much I can hardly stand it,” she said slowly, blown away by her own audacity. “So I don’t care what happens - please fuck me.”  
“I will now,” Edward curled her hair around his fist. “Such a good girl.”

In the study, Edward’s landline started to ring; Laura turned her head, panicked at the possible interruption, but he shook his head.  
“Ignore that,” he said.  
“It could be important,” she said feebly.  
“I don’t care.”  
Edward yanked her hips forward, catching her by surprise and making her cry out when he entered her; he kissed her roughly as she enveloped him about the waist with her legs. Those long, slow thrusts that had felt so long ago as to seem but a dream wrenched cries anew from her throat.  
“Miss me?” He breathed in her ear, reading her thoughts.  
“Like an ache,” she panted.  
“Let’s see,” he taunted, reaching down a hand to caress her. Legs twitching, breathing shrill, she got so close to the edge - knowing this, he withdrew his hand. Jarred by the denial, she looked up at him.  
“Edward?”  
Unsmiling, he did not reply; she bit her lip as climax retreated. Like he had all the time in the world, Edward kissed her throat, her mouth, and extended his hand to touch her again. Laura clung on to this new opportunity for climax and did what she thought would please him: embracing abandon like the first time, she let her cries grow in volume as her knees curled up - but again, he retreated before culmination, dumping her in an overstimulated wasteland. Laura whimpered in despair, closing her eyes and dropping her head; Edward huffed out a laugh.  
“Oh God,” she moaned, breath hitching, the throbbing between her legs pounding like blood in her ears. “Oh please.”  
Edward pushed the shirt off her shoulder to kiss it; body aflame and nerves tangled like barbed wire, Laura struggled to understand what could placate him.  
“Please,” she repeated, “let me finish.”  
“Why should I?” Edward said, that sadistic twist back in his face.  
“I told you, I only want you,” she pleaded. “I promise. I swear.”  
“Make me believe,” he said, eyes glinting with malice. Laura closed her eyes and dragged her thoughts together.  
“I’ll do anything you want,” she gasped.  
“What if I want to see you suffer?” Edward said, kissing her neck again. “With no possibility of release?”  
“If that’s what you want,” she nodded, eyes wide, then Edward spoke against her ear.  
“What if I want to hurt you?”  
Laura’s legs jerked involuntarily. “I would welcome it,” she gritted out.  
“What if I wanted someone else to know what you can do?” This gave Laura pause; he nosed her chin up. “Hmm?”  
“Would you be there, too?”  
Edward smirked. _Atta girl_. “Of course.”  
Laura let a smile creep over her face. “And would you reward me for being good?”  
_Nothing but net_. “Should you deserve it.”  
“Then I say, always… anything for you.”

“Wonderful,” he said, kissing her as his hand moved. As he stroked her gently but relentlessly to her goal, Laura came at last with a raw squeal and deep spasms that shook her whole body.  
“There it is,” Edward murmured, watching her ride it out. Head hanging, breathing deep as she recovered, Laura raised a hand to touch his cheek and spoke with a voice run ragged.  
“I was so far gone, the first time,” she said, looking up at him with beseeching eyes as her words cracked. “I missed the, the privilege of seeing you come.”  
Tilting his head, his manner went cold. “So?”  
“I haven’t seen it since.”  
As he took a long, slow blink, Laura writhed under the blast of his stare. If her body weren’t constantly thrilled by it, she could have been convinced that this was not a time to have a man like this still inside her. Combined with the swell in her loins from recent climax, she pulsed with fear and fresh arousal. Every nerve in her body nagged at her to fix what she’d done, to please him again - she was seized by the irresistible compunction to throw herself to the floor, kiss his feet and beg his forgiveness. God, what was happening to her? Deep within a reserve of bravery steeped in supplicance, she found the words.  
“Would you indulge me?”  
“Indulge you, though…?” He prompted, raising his eyebrows.  
“Though I don’t deserve it?” She finished, quickly; he smiled, and her heart lifted.  
“Mm,” Edward said, pursing his lips. “You’ll have to pay for this privilege.”  
_If there’s any resistance left, she’ll ask what it is…_ Laura reached forward to touch her lips to his.  
“Anything,” she breathed, shoulders dipped toward him in absolute submission.  
_Perfect._

Bringing his attention into sharp focus, Edward resumed and increased the snap of his hips with new brutality, making her jerk backward; Laura watched as he fell apart, face twisting into a grimace of pleasure and pain. As she opened her mouth to pay tribute to the sight, he slammed one hand across it, forcing the back of her head against the mirror. Laura breathed rapidly, eyes widening with excitement. After glaring up with enough venom as to confirm that her encouragement and reverence were wholly unnecessary, Edward tipped back his head and made a final soft, wounded moan that rippled down her spine. Breathing deeply through his nose, he dropped his head to look at her with hooded eyes. As he curled his hand, he tipped up her chin and simultaneously pulled out without ceremony; she jerked at the loss. There was a pause, punctuated only by Edward’s huffs of breath; his voice eventually emerged a harsh hiss.  
“Happy with that?”  
“Ecstatic,” she whispered in wonder, then gave him a coy smile. “Was I a good girl?”  
“Acceptable.”  
Edward yanked her into a kiss, stealing her breath; she melted against him with a soft moan of delight as he took a deep controlling breath and smoothed back her hair with his hands, resting his lips against her forehead.  
“Laura…”  
“Mmm?” Laura looked up, lulled.  
“Forgive me for being abrupt. But would you be so kind as to go to the kitchen and see to some semblance of coffee? I need to make a call and … change, slightly.”  
“Absolutely,” Laura grinned; she hopped off the counter without bothering to button the shirt, then kissed his cheek. “But don’t change too much,” she breathed, wandering to the kitchen; she tossed one last heated look over her shoulder before she disappeared. 

When Edward heard her moving about the kitchen he tossed out the refuse, then picked up his phone and pressed it to his ear, smirking.  
“What do you say for that, then?”  
“Jesus _Christ_ , Ed. You’re killin’ me, here.”  
“What, no applause?” Edward drawled, walking back to the bedroom.  
“You want the sound of one hand clappin’?”  
“Very zen,” Edward snorted. “Did you, actually?”  
“Tempted,” Jon exhaled. “Girl gives good soundtrack.”  
“Thanks to the maestro dragging out those high notes, of course,” he said slyly; Jon huffed. “I can feel you rolling your eyes - but come on. Even you can’t deny that, now.”  
“Yeah, alright.”  
Edward caught sight of his reflection and winced, then took out a comb for his hair.  
“It’s interestin’, y’know,” Jon mused.  
“What’s that?” Edward said, adding a little molding wax.  
“You’re givin’ away a few things, yourself.”  
Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed a dressing robe from his closet. “If you’re going to psychoanalyse me over this,” he grunted as he pulled the robe on, “then your privileges are immediately revoked.”  
Jon laughed. “Alright, alright - fair enough.”  
“Good - because in my opinion, I’d say she was ready.”  
“Fuckin’ right she is. Best get on it, slick.”  
“There’s no praise quite like enthusiasm,” Edward laughed.


	5. Stimulus-Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frontier Psychiatrist takes a look at the damage.

“Laura, this is Dr. Crane,” Edward said, gesturing to the seated man who rose slightly to shake her hand; she nodded, not recognising him at all.  
“He’s my therapist too,” Edward went on, holding her hand to his lips to kiss it. “Also, he’s terribly expensive. But don’t you worry, this is on me.”  
“Thank you,” she smiled; he moved to the door.  
“I’ll be outside, if you need me.”  
“Okay,” she said; Edward bowed slightly to them as he closed the door. While Laura settled into the couch, Jon took out a spray can and spritzed it into the air above her head; she sniffed, puzzled.  
“What’s that?”  
“Air freshener,” he replied. “Stuffy in here. Now, tell me about Edward.”  
“I thought this was supposed to be about what happened to us a few nights ago?”  
“Yeah yeah, it’s all connected. Let’s start with how you feel about Edward.”  
Laura wriggled her shoulder blades into the couch, inhaling through her teeth with a grin.  
“Ohh, where to start…”  
“How about his name. How does hearin’ his name make ya feel?”  
“It makes me feel warm. Hot, even.”  
“Could you describe that, for me?”  
“Like a deep ache that starts in my stomach and spreads to the rest of my body,” Laura’s eyes fluttered; she pressed a hand to her chest and massaged the spot. Jon looked at her over his glasses, pen poised.  
“You feelin’ alright?”  
“I feel… different.”  
“How so?” Jon asked, watching.  
“Like I did… the first time,” she said.  
“And how’s that?”  
“Frightened. Exhilarated. So scared, and yet so excited,” she smiled. “You know?”  
“I do now. What sensations do you remember best?”  
“The feel of his skin - the taste of his lips. How good he smelled. How he never seemed to overheat,” she giggled, herself now in a rosy flush.  
“If you can, I’d like you to detail everythin’ you can remember from your first encounter with Edward, from your perspective.”  
Laura’s breathing grew laboured - her fingers extended and retracted, itching to touch herself but resisting the urge. Jon watched her, intrigued: he could definitely see what Ed saw in her. Such a reactive subject. 

“He kissed my hand,” she breathed. “No one had ever done that to me before, I thought it only happened in old movies. At first, I thought he was only flirting with me to make his father mad,” she shuddered, “horrible man. But then - he came back for me when he left... his father was cursing blue murder. Even though he was my patient, I couldn’t feel sorry for him, because…” her brow furrowed.  
“Stay on Edward,” Jon said, guiding her away.  
“He came back for me,” she repeated, forehead smoothing once again as she smiled. “I was so scared, because of who he was.”  
“Did you feel you were in danger?”  
“No… though I hoped that I was,” she replied, voice dropping to a purr. “Then… he kissed me.”  
“Just like that?” Jon asked incredulously, pen tapping against his chin.  
“No,” she chuckled. “He told me a riddle.”  
“Of course he did,” Jon muttered.  
“The answer was a kiss - so I asked if that was the answer… and he asked if I wanted it to be.”  
“And?”  
“I was petrified to say no - and petrified to say yes. I still can’t believe I was brave enough to say yes,” she said, running her hands down her stomach; she clenched her fingers shut, like she had been burned by her own skin. _That leash sure goes on snug,_ Jon mused, begrudgingly impressed.  
“He kissed you,” he prompted.  
“That damn call buzzer,” she cursed. “His father kept interrupting, dragging me back to his side for no reason at all. Edward said he was trying to ensure that I still belonged to him… he was right,” she shuddered again. “Creep that he was.”  
“But you still went back to his father’s room?”  
“Yes,” Laura started to laugh; it was genuine and rippling, right from the back of her throat. “It was a game.”  
_Of course it was,_ Jon sighed internally. _Game of cat and mouse with the fattest ginger tabby you’d never hope to find. Girl didn’t stand a chance - Ed had his fingers in her gears from the moment he kissed her hand._ Despite himself, he wished he could have seen it happen. Irrespective of personal feelings, he did enjoy watching a master at work.  
“What kinda game?”  
“If I could see to his father and get back within a minute to prove that he was most important to me, he would take things to the next level,” Laura said almost absently, toying with the hem of her dress.  
“Hm.”  
“The best I had to offer was a supply closet,” she giggled. “Hardly the romantic setting I would have chosen, but what else could I have done?”  
_Nothing_ , Jon thought; _he knew you could never say no to him, and I’m sure he’d already thought of where it could work._  
“Did you succeed?”  
“Oh yes,” she breathed, breath still hitching as she wriggled, uncomfortable. “I had figured,” she said, “that I would be the one to pleasure him, first time. I mean, that’s how it goes, right?”  
“‘Course.” he nodded.  
“But nooo,” she laughed, “no, no, no… Edward told me that _girls come first_.”  
“Heard _that_ somewhere before,” Jon muttered.

Laura turned her head to look at him, blinking slowly. “Have you ever noticed that Edward has the most beautiful hands?”  
“Can’t say I have,” Jon replied in all honesty.  
“Long, elegant, piano-playing fingers,” she went on dreamily. “Those fingers drove me to the point of insanity.”  
“Meaning?”  
“He fingered me, doctor,” she laughed. “Couldn’t you guess?”  
“I could, but I wanted you to say it. What happened next?”  
“He told me I was holding back.” Laura gestured. “When I came. I couldn’t help it, you see - I was still ashamed, then.”  
“Ashamed of what?”  
“I wasn’t ashamed of what we’d done, never that. It was more the fear of being caught.”  
“Only natural,” Jon said, eyes on her face as she stared at the ceiling. _Kept in a constant state of anxiety, fear, and excitement,_ he wrote. _Highly effective, it seems - previously overlooked ingredient._  
“I challenged him,” Laura announced; Jon perked up.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“I implied that one orgasm didn’t satisfy me.”  
Jon huffed a small laugh through his nose. _That wouldn’t go well for you._  
“How did he react?”  
“Ohh, he was angry,” Laura shivered again, sweat beading her brow. "So _sexy_ when he's angry."  
_Diluted dose intended to result in anxiety and mild fear… still working as a sexual stimulant. Fascinating._  
“He refused to do anything more until I was able to say, out loud, what I wanted him to do to me.”  
_Torture, for the bashful,_ Jon marvelled. _Good man._  
“And you were able?”  
“I was,” she smiled. “That’s how I got my reward - for being a good girl.”  
_Strong reaction to being a 'good girl' - key phrase._  
“What reward might that be?” Jon asked innocently.  
“Being fucked by him, of course,” she replied, all smiles. _No trace of shyness in her voice, face, or body language… that girl I saw tremble like a leaf under Ed’s hands has shed her timidity like an old skin; if she were aggressive, she'd be Harley. Ed’s carved her into the perfect plaything - willing, eager, uninhibited._ Jon exhaled, underlining the word **damn** on the page. _She was already the first two, but he’s managed to debauch her right into the third._

“What was he like?”  
Laura breathed out another shuddering exhale, writhing over the memory.  
“Slow…” she said, “... steady…” she raked her hair off her face, “... like a damn metronome.”  
Visibly growing frantic with the - _let’s call it that, why not_ \- fear, Laura pressed her thighs together over and over, seeking friction. Jon watched.  
“Somethin’ the matter?”  
“Edward said… said I couldn’t touch myself with my hands,” she murmured; Jon sat back, surprised. _That sly motherfucker_ , he thought.  
“Why'd he tell you that?”  
“It’s my punishment,” she sighed. “For being too demanding…” she giggled. “Totally worth it.”  
_Remember him saying she’d have to pay for something later. Very clever._ Jon watched her, intrigued: _Ed knew this would pique my interest and couldn't resist rubbing my nose in it: this is as close as you’ll get to fucking her, so enjoy the consolation prize of watching her suffer. That fucker. That fucking genius goddamn motherfucker. I’ll get him for this._  
Laura lifted her knees, dress slipping down her thighs; remembering herself, she dropped her legs flat then smoothed the skirt and started talking again, seemingly to herself.  
“I forgot for a second… but panties are just so unnecessary, you see,” she said. “And I never want to miss an opportunity with Edward, so I’m always ready for him at any hour of the day… and he loves seeing me in a green dress, so it’s a win-win,” she chuckled. “God, my heart is beating out of my chest.”  
“Take a deep breath,” Jon murmured, spellbound; she did so, then smiled.  
“Got to work on my breathing,” she said. “Focus on your breathing.”  
_Ed is so deep in her psyche she can’t separate what he said from what she thinks; he’s tangled himself up in all her fear and arousal so well that it’s practically impossible for her to be scared without being aroused._ Jon shifted in the chair, irritated. _I hate how much I respect you for this, you asshole._  
“Have you ever had sex in public?” Laura asked, apropos of nothing.  
“Don't think so,” Jon said, eyes still on her. _Hadn’t been memorable enough to stick, if so._  
“There’s nothing like it,” she said, clasping her hands to her chest to keep from twitching.  
“Imagine so, but propriety tends to get in the way,” he prompted.  
“Fuck propriety,” Laura said instantly, grinning.  
_Alright, enough. Let’s see if he’s as good as he thinks he is._

“Close your eyes, please.”  
“Hmm? Why?” Laura, mind elsewhere, sounded a long way off, but shut her eyes regardless.  
“I just need to spray this. Bugs, you see.”  
Jon took out a separate canister and sprayed a heavier dose in the air above her head, only half-rising to do it. _No way am I getting out of this chair any time soon; last thing I need is for that fucker to know how hard I am for his little toy._  
Laura coughed, blinking rapidly. “This is… this is weird…” she trailed off, writhing on the couch as Jon tented his fingers to watch; her high-heeled shoes slipped off and fell to the floor.  
“Tell me more about when Edward fucked you, Laura,” Jon said, assisting her imagination.  
“Oh God…” making her hands into claws, she buried her hands in her hair, bowing her back up against the couch as she gasped shrilly.  
“I’m not allowed to use my hands,” she begged. “Hold my wrists.”  
Jon shook his head.  
“Please, you have to stop me!”  
“No,” Jon snarled, enjoying himself. _It's been too long._  
“ _Edward!_ ” Laura screamed, twisting in place; Edward was through the door like a shot. Two quick glances around the room told him all he needed to know; he gave Jon a quick smirk as he went to Laura’s side and took hold of her wrists as she moved to stimulate herself.  
“Kitten, you know you can’t use your hands,” he chided; she bucked against him.  
“But,” she sobbed. “But I’m so close.”  
“I know you are,” he said, kissing her forehead; she was boiling over with heat and frustration.  
“Please help me,” she pleaded.  
“Of course. Hold on to my shirt,” he ordered; she complied. Slipping off his tie, he looped it around her wrists and bound them together in a handcuff knot.  
“Good little Boy Scout,” Jon snickered; Edward scoffed.  
“At least I know how to use my hands,” he said, looking over. “And I’m sure that desk is hiding a multitude of sins.”  
“Just the one,” Jon mused, watching Laura; she was the more entertaining proposition, after all.  
“Please fuck me, Edward,” Laura begged, stretching her fingers to touch his face. “I need you.”  
“Not this time, kitten,” he shook his head; she wailed in frustration. “But I will help you.”  
Laura rubbed herself against him, desperate. “How?”  
“Like the first time. Remember?”  
“First time, you were fucking me, too,” she managed to half-laugh, half-sob.  
“True,” he conceded. “But I know you can do this hands-free. For me.”  
“I - I can?”  
“The mind is a beautiful thing, under proper control,” he said. “You can, with my help.”  
Laura attempted a deep breath and failed, gasping at the effort.  
“Focus on your breathing,” he soothed. “Breathe for me, kitten.”  
There was a pause as Laura closed her eyes and breathed; Edward put his hands over her ears and turned to Jon, his voice dropped to a hiss.  
“No bullshit now, Jon.”  
“Hm?”  
“Will she remember this?”  
“Depends,” Jon shrugged. “She remember anythin’ ‘bout the other night?”  
“Only up to when I got hit.”  
“Probably already checked out, then.”  
“That’s the best you can do?”  
Jon shrugged again. “The brain is still a largely unpredictable organ.”  
“Have to just roll the dice, I suppose,” Edward said, removing his hands. 

“Laura,” he whispered. “Listen to me, okay?”  
“Okay,” she nodded.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“Yes, Edward,” she nodded, closing her eyes.  
“Good girl,” he said, kissing her dry lips. “If you can come now, without help, the very next thing you ask for, I will do. No questions asked.”  
“Oh wow…” she murmured. “Anything?”  
“Anything,” he smiled.  
“Could you maybe… take me out sometime? Just you and me?” Laura asked, eyes drooping heavy as she spoke.  
“You kinky thing,” Edward teased; she smiled. “But of course I agree,” he said. “Though you don’t know what you’re in for: no one can plan a date quite like me.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise,” he nodded. “Now come for me,” he hissed in her ear. Closing her eyes, Laura touched her fingers to Edward’s face and concentrated; he read her lips. _Edward Edward Edward Edward…_ whatever she conjured or remembered, it soon did the trick: within moments, she cried out in release, her poor over-stimulated body arcing and then collapsing forward into Edward’s waiting arms. Dropping a fond kiss to the top of her head, Edward untied Laura’s bonds while he waited for her to come back around. Jon took notes, looking up occasionally.  
"I'll find out what she used to get over the line, later," Edward said; Jon nodded.  
“Interesting subject, that one,” he observed.  
“Agreed,” Edward said, stroking her curls and smoothing her dress.  
“Useful.”  
“Mm.”  
“You gonna bring her back?”  
“If I can,” he said. “Too much fun not to. Depends though, if she’ll need convincing.”  
There was a pause as Edward rubbed Laura’s wrists.  
“You’re a smug piece of shit, Ed,” Jon muttered.  
Edward looked up. “Yeah, and?”  
“... You’re good, too.”  
“Can I get that in writing? With an autograph, and a big wax seal?" Edward grinned. "I’d like it framed.”  
“You’ve got a memory, don’t ya? Use that.”  
Finally, Laura stirred, opened her eyes, and looked up at Edward with a drunken smile.  
“This therapy thing is fun,” she managed. “Can we do it again, sometime?”  
Jon snickered; Edward laughed. “Anything for you, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An end - but not _the_ end.


End file.
